The present invention is based on a centrifugal rpm governor for fuel injected internal combustion engines. A centrifugal rpm governor of construction in accordance with the species is already known (Austrian Pat. No. 286 030) having two sets of flyweights which can be turned off in succession. In this known centrifugal governor the first sets of flyweights consisting of four weights is only active in the area of idling control. The four weights take the same position as the remainder of the flyweights, which act in the upper rpm area, during the inactive phase of the governor, and is checked by stops mounted on the flyweight support after traversing a predetermined angle. This has the disadvantage that the remainder of the angle of traverse, which would allow a larger centrifugal radius, is not utilized during the idling control, however, in the known rpm governor this is balanced by having double the amount of flyweights active during the idling control. Other rpm governors are known with sets of flyweights capable of being turned off in succession, which, for instance, provide the necessary adjustment force by means of differing lever ratios or by having differing weights in the lever control range. That is, the one serving as idling control provides a sufficiently large adjustment force with only two light flyweights in the higher rpm ara, because of the centrifugal force which increases by the square. This makes it possible to keep the setting or adjustment forces during the setting of the rpm governor springs and the dimensioning of the springs themselves in an area favorable for their manufacture and easily controllable.
The present invention has the purpose of improving a centrifugal rpm governor, especially for use in rpm governors for idling and maximum control for Diesel engines in vehicles, in such a way, that the centrifugal radius possible is optimally utilized and that thereby a necessary increase of the number of flyweights acting in the idling control range over the flyweights acting only in the maximum speed range can be avoided.